Cold Hands
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Hitsugaya has come to realize that he will always have cold hands. No one appreciates the cold, like him; that is, until he meets... Light Hitsugaya x Hinamori, Hint Hitsugaya x Matsumoto, Yaoi Hitsugaya x Ichigo


Happy Birthday Jay! Sorry this is late, got caught up in my busy life. Too much wedding planning and cosplay prep to do! But I had this idea in my head and just had to get it out! Hope you had a great one! Lots of love from Alex and I! Don't mind the random hints at pairings!

**-=Cold Hands=-**

''You're hands are so cold, Shiro-chan!'' Hinamori exclaims, as she clasps the younger boy's hands and breathes hot air onto them.

Hitsugaya Toshiro glares at his friend but her determined look completely ignores his silent protests.

Hinamori begins rubbing her hands against his, to warm them up, but her efforts are futile. They annoy him. She means well, and always will, but Hitsugaya enjoys the wintry coolness that envelops him, like a breath of refreshing air.

He takes his hands away from hers and sighs loudly. She looks disappointed, as he slides his digits from her grasp.

''Hinamori, I'm always cold… but I don't feel cold.''

She smiles reassuringly, ''I know''

His body will always be ice-cold, just like his frosty personality.

Hitsugaya remembers the very first time Hinamori ever touched him. They were walking home and their arms brushed together; that feathery touch was enough to send chills up her arm down her spine. She jerked away from him, eyes bulging, and shouted out wildly in disbelief.

''Your arm is frozen solid!''

Hitsugaya always glares when Hinamori makes remarks about the arctic feel of his flesh. Ever since they were young…

Even as he kisses her, she murmurs against his lips that they are cold. When he touches her, she flinches away from the palm of his hand and giggles that he is freezing. He senses the prickles along her skin, appearing as his fingers trail down her chest.

There was no way he could ever keep Hinamori warm.

Matsumoto, however, complained of the heat constantly. As she drank, and her cheeks flushed a ruby red, the layers of clothing came off. They were indulging one night, captain and lieutenant, emptying bottle after bottle of sake. The light drinkers retired early and they were left alone, sitting in their office, exchanging old stories

Just once, he told himself. Everyone got this drunk, at least once in their lives.

The brazen vixen makes her captain flush, as she shows him her bra – something counterfeit from the real world. His cheeks were burning hot for the first time in his life. He feels comfortably numb though, frozen in his stare. He is gawking at her translucent bra.

''See, I knew it, even my captain enjoys the sight of these!'' Matsumoto giggles and asks next, with a devious grin, ''should I take off more?''

Hitsugaya continues to ogle at his lieutenant and his hands, of their own volition, rise up from his glass, as he solicits, ''Can I touch one first?''

He starts to laugh immediately, unable to restrain himself any longer. His whole head feels heavy, fuzzy, and warm, as if the alcohol is still sloshing around up there. His cheeks, nose, and forehead are burning a bright red. Everything is dizzy with a strange sense of openness and honesty. He wants to touch and squeeze something so voluptuous.

Matsumoto instantly agrees, but only if her terms are met. Her smirk taunts him. ''Tell me a secret then, captain, and for every single one, I'll let you do a little more to me…''

Hitsugaya opens his mouth in shock, only to leave it hanging for several moments, unable to decide which secret he was willing to confess. Again, he laughs, as a hilarious idea strikes him. ''Well Matsumoto, I really want to squeeze your breasts, but I don't think I like women.''

Her face is streaked with the same rosy drunken stupor, but now Matsumoto is suddenly silent. Her smile uncurls into a sneer, then a pout, as she realizes the impact of his words. ''You don't like women? How could you! How could you!'' She angrily grabs her bottle of sake and pours the remainder down her throat. ''Such a waste!''

Hitsugaya remains hushed as he saunters over to his partner. She continues to glower at him. He drops a hand onto her shoulder comfortingly, ''Sorry,'' he smiles, and slides his fingers down between her breasts unexpectedly. Matsumoto instantly shrieks, ''Your hands are like ice!''

Her chest, Hitsugaya mused, albeit it fleshy and soft did not at all arouse him. ''Shame,'' he told her, as if repeating her own declaration, ''because I do really love the color of your hair. Like fire…''

''To your icicle fingers… Seriously captain, those were frigid!''

''I never feel warm, Matsumoto, even now, I feel relaxed and drunk, but cool.''

She casually moves her palm to his cheek and cups it; the skin is only faintly warm but quite rosy looking.

''I hope you find someone that warms you up,'' She tells Hitsugaya with a knowing smile and they laugh at their own antics until the morning.

Hitsugaya looks back on these moments, because they will always entertain him. His hands are very cold, he knows, but to hear those words, for the first time, finally felt amazing.

''Your hands are cold!'' Ichigo says, as Hitsugaya ghostly traces the muscle definitions in his lover's chest. The skin erupts into tiny shivers and elicits raspy gasps of pleasure to spill from the shinigami's mouth.

''Sorry,'' Hitsugaya bites his lip in hesitance.

''But I like cold hands, they turn me on.''

**-=EndE=- **

Fill in the blanks with your own imaginations! Again, Happy Birthday Yami Jay!


End file.
